Why Can't You?
by InuChanFan
Summary: Ranma x Akane One-Shot. Akane wants to confess her feeling to Ranma, but he messes things up. Still, Akane is persistent, and they eventually confess, and.... more... There is a lemon, but it's not explicit. It's rated under M just to be sure.


**A/N: I went through an old note book and saw this in a very early stage. It was quite literally just notes. So, I decided to finish it, and here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and for the record, I do not own Ranma 1/2, even though that would be amazing! So this did not happen in the real story. Believe me, if it did, I would be really happy.**

**A/N 2: I rewrote parts of this. It needed it. I'm sorry if you liked the original version, but i feel that this is better. **

When Ranma woke up that morning, he had thought that it would just be a normal day. He did not intend to do what he did. In all honesty, he had never thought that something like this could even happen. Now that he had time to reflect on the day's actions, he was actually somewhat happy that things turned out the way they did. If Akane hadn't pushed him into a corner to make him confess, he wouldn't have her in his arms right now. He knew that he would never have the ability to say the things that they had said today if she hadn't made him. He knew that they wouldn't have done the things that they did if she hadn't made him confess.

He leaned back against her headboard, trying to remember how it all started. It took a few moments to remember when exactly, but then he got it. The memories brought a smile to his face. It all started during gym. Ranma had said that he thought Akane was ugly. He never meant it, but he still said it almost every day. However, today was different. For some reason, when Akane heard him, she tensed as she normally did, but never threw the punch.

Akane spent the rest of the day giving Ranma the silent treatment. She was hurt by his words, and upset that Ranma chose to use them today. She had wanted to confess her feelings to him today, especially because it was the anniversary of the day that he moved in. She had thought that maybe he would remember the day, but he obviously didn't. Either that or he didn't care. Then, he had to ruin it by insulting her.

They walked home in silence along their normal route. Ranma was walking on the fence and Akane was slowly trudging along in the street. About half way home, he heard her mumble, "Why can't you love me?"

Ranma almost fell off the fence when he heard this. It wasn't something he ever thought he would hear her say. And he definitely didn't expect to hear it in such a public setting. He always thought that Akane would be too shy to bring up such a personal topic in the open.

He stifled his clumsiness and attempted to act as though he had never heard her question. The pair continued their walk in silence. He had to work hard to hide his astonishment. He felt like he was going to break under the pressure of acting calm in such a situation.

By the time they walked through the front gate, Akane was fuming. She was either going to smash his face in, or she was going to run to her room and cry. Not only had Ranma insulted her and ruined her plans, but he was also ignoring her when she needed him to talk to her the most. She had to find out why.

"Did you even hear me?" she asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yea, I heard ya." He replied dejectedly. Ranma was looking down at his feet because he knew that he couldn't look at her. If he did, he would lose his control and tell her everything. He would tell her how he had loved her since the moment he met her. He would tell her that he never wanted to be separated from her, ever. He would tell her that he dreamed about waking up every morning in her arms. But that just wasn't a good idea.

"Well? Why can't you love me?" Akane asked again, this time more forcefully.

"Because I just can't, Akane." he replied looking up into her eyes. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did. He saw tears there, along with the pain and suffering that he knew he caused. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to run to her and hug her now more than ever, but he stayed reserved. Ranma figured that she should at least know why. Even if he couldn't say those three little words, he could at least say why he was staying so detached.

"Do you know what other people would do?" he said, this time with a more endearing tone in his voice. "I have so many enemies, and they would hurt you to get to me. Even my other fiancés would hurt you. They'd choke you to death in your sleep, or smother you with a pillow. They could hold you hostage and torture you, just because it would be a way to get to me. Well, too bad! I wont let that happen!"

"So that's it, then? We just go on living like this. In this crazy situation?"

He then went back to looking at his feet. He was ashamed. "We have to... There's no other way." He said as if he was just defeated in some major battle. He knew what he wanted, but he was denying himself.

"I don't accept that." She said quietly. Tears were still running down her face, though she didn't care. All she could think about was how she needed to convince him that she would be able to take care of herself. She had to convince him that it was ok for them to love each other. She just had to. " … I can't… let you take that as an excuse. It will hurt more… to not have you, than to be tortured… strangled… or killed. I can't live without you… I…I love you…. and you can't push me away and say you're doing it just to protect me."

She took a few steps to the point where they were almost touching. Akane got on her toes and he leaned down to where they were eye to eye.

"A-Akane… I can't…."

He had to push her away. He couldn't let this happen. He wanted it to so badly, but no good could come from it.

"Yes you can." She was too determined to let him get away.

Without another word their lips collided. It was tentative at first. His brain was hindering him from doing what he really wanted to do. Within a few seconds, however, his heart took over, and he began to kiss her more passionately. She did the same in return.

"I love you… so much," he said breathily when they broke apart for air. Then, they went straight back to each other. Just seconds later, there was something building between them, but they didn't know what. However, they did know that to achieve what they were craving, they had to get out of the hall. Without taking his lips off hers, he picked her up and carried her into her room. When they got inside, they closed and locked the door.

Clothes flew off in a desperate attempt to learn about each of their lovers. They needed to touch, to feel, to see. They needed each other, and nothing was going to tear them apart. There wasn't time to think about what could happen. This was now, and if this was going to be their only chance to be together, they were going to take it. If she was going to be attacked because of this, he wanted to make sure that every time was worth it. He wanted to make sure that she knew how much she meant to him. He was going to make sure that she knew that he would die for her.

She was soft in all the right places. Her eyes were filled with passion and trust the whole time. She was perfect, and he was so glad that she was his. He was so glad that she had forced him allow these things to happen. How could he have been so stupid to deny her? How could he even try such a thing?

They confessed their love to each other countless times that night. When they came, it was together, and wrapped in each other's arms. Akane had been so tired afterwards that she fell straight asleep in his arms. Ranma had been tired too, but he fought it off to gaze at her sleeping form. She was perfect. He decided that he would pray every night for the courage and strength to protect her. He would train harder every day from now on than he ever had before. He never wanted to let her go. He had finally found his home, and he would do anything and everything in his power to keep her.

It was their anniversary. Only this one was special. Not only did they celebrate the years that they had spent together, but they had shared their hearts, bodies, and souls with each other. It was their most memorable one, yet.

**A/N: There ya go. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always appreciated, and have a good day. **


End file.
